Remember
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: Watching the news, a report brings up memories for Colby and David gets him to talk to show Colby that it isn't always painful to remember the past.


The team had just solved a serial killer case that had taken them three days and they were all shattered, none of them had gotten any proper sleep other than the odd nap in the break room. So they had decided to go for a beer together to relax before heading home after a few close encounters for each member of the team. The news channel was playing in the background and in the middle of laughing at what David was saying about Colby's choice in tackling the suspect Colby's attention became fixed on the news report.

"Colby?" asked David as he saw the smile slip off Colby's face and his eyes take on a saddened look. But Colby didn't respond and this drew the attentions of Don, Charlie, Larry and Megan. They all looked up at the T.V screen to see what had changed Colby's mood so suddenly.

The news headline that flashed across the bottom of the screen read 'Another US Army soldier killed in the line of duty in Afghanistan'.

They then heard the news reporter announce "Sergeant Patrick Malloy was killed while on patrol in Afghanistan last week. His fellow soldiers commented that he was a great role model for the younger men and a great friend and his Officers had nothing but praise for him and said that he will be greatly missed" the reporter then moved onto a happier report.

David looked at Colby and said his name again, this time Colby reacted.

"Huh?" Colby replied with a dazed look, as if his mind was being transported somewhere else.

"Did you know him?" asked David softly figuring this was the reason why Colby was reacting the way he was. Slowly Colby nodded his head; Megan softly gasped and rested a hand on Colby's shoulder.

"Was he a good friend?" asked Don, Charlie and Larry remained silent unsure on what to say.

Again Colby nodded, he swallowed hard suggesting to his fellow agents that he was trying to hold back tears. Suddenly without warning he tossed some money on the table and more or less ran out of the bar, silently David added the amount he owed to Colby's money and followed Colby outside. Knowing that Colby would want to go home, but having shared a lift with David would most likely end up walking the few miles back to his apartment.

Reaching outside David looked around and sure enough he spotted Colby walking out onto the street.

"Hey Colby wait!" called David, Colby stopped and slowly turned back to face David.

"I'll give you a lift home" said David and he saw Colby open his mouth to protest not wanting to take David away from the bar, "I was getting to the point that I needed to get home anyway" he added. Colby nodded again not wanting to say anything and let David in on the emotional roller coaster he was currently on, but David could already guess what Colby was feeling.

The car ride was silent, until Colby made a sharp coughing noise in trying to keep his emotions in check and he felt relieved to see his apartment building. As he got out of the car he said quietly "thanks for the life David"

"Colby wait. I don't think you should be alone" commented David gently,

Colby just shrugged his shoulders, and David took that as a que to follow Colby upstairs to his apartment. In the elevator David kept casting glances over to Colby to see how his friend was holding up, and if he was honest with himself he was unsettled by what he was seeing. Even when witnessing something upsetting on the job Colby never shut down as he had now. David did realize that this was different, Colby was digesting the news of a death of a friend, but how Colby was processing the news that was what was unsettling him.

The doors pinged open and they made their way into the apartment. As soon as they walked through the door Colby straight away headed over to his couch and put his head in his hands and David went to sit next to him.

"Colby, I know this must be really hard for you but you need to talk about it. Please I'm worried" commented David,

Colby slowly raised his head and looked at David while a few unbidden tears fell. He scrubbed them away almost angrily.

"Colby?"

"We joined up at the same time; we bunked next to each other during basic. He, Dwayne and I were dubbed 'the three musketeers' because we were always hanging out together"

David had to stop himself from flinching at the mention of Carter but kept his opinions to himself, he had just gotten Colby talking and he wasn't going to stop his friend. Then listened as Colby continued his story.

"Then the incident with the Humvee" Colby subconsciously rubbed the arm that had been trapped, "he came to visit me and Dwayne in the hospital and when we came out of the hospital it was the same time Patrick finished his tour and I brought him home to meet my parents. Then I made the decision to join the FBI and as you know Dwayne left the Army, even though Patrick supported us I could see that he was disappointed that we wouldn't be able to hang out. Then I told him I was assigned to the L.A. office he was ecstatic as he grew up here, so we met up. Then two months ago he told me that he was going on another tour. And you know what seeing him off I wanted to get on the plane with him because I had a feeling something might go wrong, I knew he would need the 'other musketeers' but I couldn't go and now he's dead" Colby's voice faded out at the end and he lowered his head.

"Colby you can't be blaming yourself" said David,

"But I should have been there. What type of a friend am I? I leave Patrick to go back there on his own, I didn't see the change in Dwayne until it was too late and I had to get involved and then I lied to you and the rest of the team!" protested Colby,

"Colby it's _not your fault_. Do you understand? I've come to terms with the whole triple agent thing and I know you had no choice and you couldn't have seen the change in Dwayne, no one else did so don't put that on yourself. And as much as I didn't like the guy I have to admit he must have had some good left in him because he saved you from Lancer. And how can you blame yourself for Patrick's death? He knew what could happen, every soldier does, you told me that. And I _know_ for a _fact_ Patrick wouldn't blame you and he wouldn't want you blaming yourself"

Try as he might Colby couldn't hold back the sobs anymore and David wrapped a friendly and comforting arm around Colby's shoulders. Colby cried for the losses of Patrick and Dwayne, because despite what David said about Dwayne saving him from Lancer. Colby knew Dwayne had changed and the Dwayne that was his friend had long ago died on the same soil as Patrick.

Once Colby's sobs had stopped David smiled and said "if you three were dubbed 'the three musketeers' you must have gotten up to stuff, and I would like to hear the stories"

Colby smiled in return and replied "sure, hang on a sec" and he rose from the couch rubbed his sleeve over his eyes and then from a cupboard got a small box out and in it were his dog tags and photos. He then spent hours showing David the photos and telling him the stories that went with them.

And thanks to David he no longer felt a wave of sadness when he thought of his old friends, but felt he could smile and laugh at the memories. In the end it was no longer painful to remember his old friends.


End file.
